El baile de una Maiko
by yuukistrawberry
Summary: Un buen día la niña tiene que hacerse mayor, dejar atrás la infancia y convertirse en una mujer. Hinata, maiko, aprendiz de geisha, experimenta el significado del amor sobre su propia piel.


~Naruto, su universo y sus personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto~

-Aclaraciones al final del capitulo-

Prologo

-!Otou-san!¡Otou-san!

Una chiquilla de apenas cuatro años salia con prisa de un armario de madera para ir corriendo hacia su padre, que cerraba la puerta de la habitación de la que acababa de salir.

-¡Otou-san!¿Co-como esta Oka-san?¿Pu-puedo entrar a verla?- La niña algo nerviosa, de unos ojos blancos como la luna miraba avidamente la puerta, esperando que se le volviese a denegar el acceso, más, seguía teniendo una chispa de esperanza de ver a su madre.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho de no tartamudear?-el hombre se llevo la mano a la cabeza masajeandose la cien.-Si Hinata, puedes entrar,..- el padre, con los mismos ojos que la pequeña, suspiro pesadamente y miro con frialdad a la niña, que estaba sorprendida.- Y despedirte.- diciendo eso último se dirigió a la derecha y se perdió entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

Hinata no entendió lo que su padre quería decir con aquello, sin mas, corrió la puerta hacia un lado, entro, y la volvió a cerrar.

-Oka-san.- La niña, olvidándose completamente de su tartamudeo, se acerco al futon en el que descansaba su madre, arrugaba entre sus manos la tela del yukata que llevaba puesto, estaba ansiosa, pues hacia semanas que no veía a su madre.

Se sentó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de la mujer. Estaba tapada con la sabana hasta los hombros, el pelo negro, con reflejos azulados estaba desparramado por la almohada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su respiración tranquila, pero débil. Ella dormía, aparentemente, con una expresión de infinito cansancio.

Hinata no la recordaba así. En su memoria, antes de que la enfermedad consumiese a su madre, estaba una mujer frágil pero vivaz, de piel pálida y sonrojadas mejillas, que siempre llevaba un yukata bonito o un kimono en ocasiones especiales.

Sin embargo, frente a ella, la misma mujer alegre y enamorada de la vida se hallaba al borde de la muerte.

La niña paso una mano por la mejilla de la enferma. Ya no era sonrosada, era pálida y fría.

-Oka-san...

La nombrada abrió los ojos con pesadez, pero sonrió al ver a su hija. Sus opalinos ojos se llenaron de paz y ternura.

-Hola mi cielo, que gusto que hayas venido a verme.

-Oka-san, Oba-chan me contó que pronto Kami-sama te llevara con el, quería preguntarte si volverás pronto.

-¡Hinata!-exclamó mas divertida que enfadada,-¿Que te dije de llamar así a tu abuela?

-¡Gomen-nasai Oka-san!- lo menos que quería hacer Hinata era enfadar a su madre así que para dar mayor credibilidad a sus palabras, hizo una reverencia hasta tocar con la punta de la nariz sus rodillas.- Demo Oba-san dice que prefiere que la llame Oba-chan, ¡le gusta más!

Ante ello la madre de la niña empezó a reír, aunque pronto su risa se transforma en una toz enferma.

-¡Oka-san! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¿Llamo a alguien?- Hinata ya se disponía a correr a pedir ayuda cuando vio que su madre negaba con la cabeza suavemente mientras su tos se calmaba.

-Bueno, con tal de que tu Otou-san no se entere puedes llamarla Oba-chan-dijo la mujer como si nada hubiese pasado.-Hinata, tu abuela tiene razón. Kami me llevara con el para que me funda con los cielos, pero tranquila, nos volveremos a ver, aunque espero que el momento del reencuentro tarde en llegar.- menciono eso último con un suspiro.

-¡Pero Oka-san!...Yo no quiero que te vayas.-Hinata miraba preocupada a su madre, sentía un picor en la nariz y el labio inferior le temblaba un poco.

-Ah mi pequeña, ven aquí,- La mujer se incorporo para poder abrazar a su hija, Hinata instantáneamente correspondió a la caricia y ahogo su pequeña carita en el hombro de su madre.- es inminente, me ire de aqui dentro de poco. Pero ahora escúchame atentamente Hinata.- Dijo alzando la cara de su hija para mirarla atentamente a sus ojos opalinos.-Cuando me vaya de aqui, tu Otou-san traera a una nueva mujer a la casa, cuando ella aparezca tu tendrás que irte, por tu propia seguridad, ya lo hable todo con tu abuela, haz lo que ella te diga, vale pequeña?

Aunque Hinata no logro comprender del todo lo que le decía su madre, asintió a lo dicho.

-Y recuerda lo mi vida, te quiero, eres mi mayor tesoro en este mundo.

Llovía.

Era un día perfecto. Perfecto para un funeral.

Lo único que recordaba de ese día, lo que se quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre, eran los ojos fríos de su padre y las suaves y arrugadas manos de su abuela, que la llevaban lejos de allí.

/-/

Wiiii*^* Aqui esta mi nueva historia . Quizás aun no ha quedado claro, pero esta inspirado en Japón antiguo.

Siento que sea tan cortito u.u

*Otou-san: Padre (formal)

*Oka-san: Madre (formal)

*Oba-chan: Abuela (informal)

*Demo: Pero

*Oba-san: Abuela (formal)

En fin, espero que os haya gustado n.n

Nos leemos!

P.D.: Disculpenme por la falta de tildes . Estoy buscando una beta o algo, pero mientras intentare mejorar .!


End file.
